


“I’m done with teenage boys.”

by Visitingthefullmoononceamonth (Leaningtowerof_not_pisa)



Series: Lydia Martin imagines [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Sex, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2019-11-06 10:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaningtowerof_not_pisa/pseuds/Visitingthefullmoononceamonth
Summary: You remember times spent with Lydia...





	“I’m done with teenage boys.”

“I’m done with teenage boys.”

She said those few words with a little grin tugging at her lips. You stood by Kira’s side, trying to hide the shy smile that was playing on your face. You glanced at her, making a quick eye contact before shifting on your feet.

_You remember all those times where you exchanged a look in class, all those times you gave each other little notes, all those times where you asked her to help you with homework. You remember your clueless friends just shrugging it off as a friendly thing._

_You can remember all those times you heart skipped a beat when she ‘accidentally’ brushed her hand against yours. You can remember that time she asked you to come and help her with her “lady problem” and you ended up getting your first kiss in a bathroom stall.  
“Very classy,” you had laughed before kissing her again._

_You can remember the time Lydia had taken your hand and made you skip class. It wasn’t the first time you had skipped but this time was special. You had butterflies in your stomach and your mind was at bliss when she took you into Coach’s office. You can remember how she had pushed your body against the door, kissing you hungrily. You can remember how her gentle hands felt on you when she laid you down on his desk, letting them wander. You can remember how she kept you quiet._

_You can remember the times you asked her help for homework and you’d do everything but homework. You can remember how your teacher would scold you and you’d exchange a side glance with Lydia. You can remember how Scott would ask you how come your homework wasn’t done when Lydia had spent the whole evening helping you. You can remember how your mind would come up blank and Lydia would answer “I helped her do her **math** homework. Not history.” _

_Lydia and you weren’t very subtle but somehow, your friends still believed that your “girls’ nights” were just doing your hair and talking gossips. No one could have imagined that doing your nails was the last thing you’d think about ‘doing’ those nights._

Oh she was definitively done with teenage boys. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my imagine blog where you can find these imagines and more.
> 
> http://visitingthefullmoononceamonth.tumblr.com/


End file.
